Poción de Amor
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquella situación? Todo se salió de control por culpa de aquella bebida. ¡Sí, Blood era el culpable! Todo porque él quería probar aquel brebaje en Alice… LEMON. Boris/Alice


**Poción de Amor**

**(Boris x Alice)**

**Disclaimer:** Alice Liddlel y los demás personajes no me pertenecen. Ambos son parte del universo de Heart no Kuni no Alice y le pertenecen a QuinRose o a quien tenga sus derechos. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para una historia sin fines de lucro y por pura (y algo enferma) diversión xD.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquella situación? Todo se salió de control por culpa de aquella bebida. ¡Sí, Blood era el culpable! Todo porque él quería probar aquel brebaje en Alice…<p>

_** Flashback **_

- Gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta, Blood – Sonrió la forastera mientras sorbía el té negro de su finísima taza de porcelana. Una voz ronca y sensual agradeció el gesto, demostrando ser el anfitrión.

Una mesa larga se encontraba en medio de un jardín lleno de rosales escarlata, opacando con su belleza natural la decoración de la mesa completamente cubierta de bocadillos de primera preparados con zanahorias y la más grande variedad de té; complementado con una vajilla de porcelana digna de tal reunión.

El sombrerero tenía fama de peligroso, pero también de excéntrico, pues no le importaba la guerra interna con tal de organizar una fiesta de té e invitar a cualquier bando; sin embargo, esa noche sólo asistió el gato Cheshire –además de los miembros de la mafia- y Alice. Y es que el pelirosado tenía un secreto deseo por asistir.

- Ya que la noche lo amerita, me gustaría que mis comensales probaran una bebida que seguro les deleitará el paladar – Y dicho aquello, con un gesto de su mano enguantada ordenó traer tal brebaje a los gemelos, los cuales entraron a la casa y al poco tiempo volvieron con una botella cubierta por una bolsa decorada con lazos dorados. Varios ojos curiosos observaron tal reliquia, pensando qué sabor podría tener.

- Dee, Dum, por favor… sírvanle a la dama primero. No se olviden los modales – Susurró con cierta picardía. Acto seguido los gemelos desenfundaron la botella y la abrieron, sirviéndole a Alice en una taza limpia aquél líquido extraño.

La forastera tragó saliva. ¿Sería seguro tomarlo? Después de todo era una bebida de ese mundo, y, salvo el té y el café que le preparaba a Julius no estaba segura de ingerirlo. Pero el aroma que desprendía era tentadoramente dulce.

- Uhm… M-Muchas gracias Blood… - Titubeó, llevando la taza hacia sus labios en un primer contacto con el sabor. Era igual a cómo olía, así que tomó coraje y tragó un buen sorbo, vaciando la mitad de la taza. Una vez que los demás la vieron tomarlo y viendo sus tazas ya llenas del mismo brebaje tomaron sus tazas y bebieron. Las reacciones generales fueron alentadoras, y Blood sonreía con sorna, satisfecho por el resultado.

- ¡Delicioso!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la exclamación de la dama que no tardó en vaciar su taza varias veces seguidas, llegando a tomar una buena cantidad. El único que la imitó fue Boris, ya que la liebre había reconocido aquél sabor tan peculiar, decidiendo no tomar más que una taza.

Pasando varias horas de aquella fiesta, Alice manifestó que estaba cansada y que quería retirarse hacia la Torre del Reloj. Pero cuando se levantó de su asiento bruscamente tuvo que apoyarse en el borde de la mesa para no caerse. El gato corrió en su ayuda, pues era el que estaba sentado más próximo a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Alice? – Preguntó con evidente preocupación, observando las mejillas de la mujer decoradas por un sonrojo notoriamente fuerte.

- ¡S-Sí, gracias Boris! Sólo me tropecé… no es para tanto… - Sonrió hacia el felino que la miraba intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar aún más, sin saber el porqué de sus reacciones. Por alguna razón su rostro le parecía estar demasiado cerca, haciendo que su mente volara en imágenes que los envolvían a ambos de forma bastante comprometedora.

- Es mejor que te quedes a dormir en una de nuestras habitaciones, Alice – Tomó la palabra el sombrerero que, levantándose de su lugar, dio por finalizada la fiesta. Con sólo una mirada, los gemelos entendieron el mensaje y, en medio de risas, llevaron del brazo -uno de cada lado- a Alice hacia una de las habitaciones más lujosas de la mansión, pese a las negativas de la joven al no querer quedarse. Sin embargo los gemelos lograron que la forastera se quede aprovechando sus lindas caras infantiles e "inocentes".

Una vez la dejaron sobre la cama, Alice hizo una última petición antes de que los gemelos fueran a dormir: que Boris se quedara con ella; después de todo sólo se podría dormir con la seguridad de que nadie de esa casa llena de locos la atacara. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí con una cómplice sonrisa, pero no dijeron comentario alguno. ¡Alice era tan linda!

- ¿Me llamaste Alice? – Susurró despacio el felino mientras pasaba adentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con tal de no molestarla. Su vista se clavó en la figura femenina que estaba recostada sobre la cama, aparentemente dormida.

- ¿Alice?

Lentamente se acercó sin hacer ruido, como un fiel gato que se acerca a su presa para no llamar la atención, quedando en cuclillas a la altura del rostro angelical de la joven que lucía muy inocente. Las mejillas de Boris se sonrojaron con fuerza al tenerla tan cerca. Y es que siempre le había parecido increíblemente hermosa, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella como ahora.

Pero él no estaba preparado para aquello que lo tomó por sorpresa por completo: Alice lo había arrastrado en medio de un abrazo y ahora se encontraba encima de ella, mirándolo fijamente. El rostro serio y los ojos tan verdes abiertos que lo intimidaban y no lo dejaban respirar cambiaron a una gran y pícara sonrisa.

- Boris… quiero jugar… - Susurró fingiendo un capricho, pegando su frente a la de él. Boris tembló ligeramente ante esa petición tan llena de lujuria. ¡Pe-Pero era Alice! Ella no diría eso… ¿o sí?

_** Fin flashback**_

Los jadeos de parte de la forastera aumentaron bruscamente cuando sintió la húmeda extensión sobre su intimidad desprovista de ropaje alguno. Boris estaba excitando demasiado su punto más sensible, haciendo que gimiera su nombre sin control.

Por su parte, el felino había perdido por completo el control. Estaba seguro que era por aquella bebida que Alice se había desenfrenado tanto y sin pudor lo incitó a _"jugar"_. Pero estaba sumamente agradecido con Blood por darle aquella bebida. Ahora podría demostrarle a Alice todos los sentimientos que siempre había tenido por ella y que nunca pudo demostrarle hasta ahora.

- A-Aah… Boris…

La voz de Alice pronunciando su nombre de esa manera era un dulce canto para sus oídos, incitándolo a probar más de su dulce esencia. Con sus manos libres acarició el contorno femenino provisto de una suave y nívea piel hasta llegar a sus pechos tan bien redondeados, masajeándolos con algo de desesperación. Eso sólo arrancó más gemidos de parte de Alice.

Los ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad cuando sintió un ligero temblor proveniente del interior de la flor femenina. Una vez se hubo calmado, Boris se incorporó sobre ella apuntando su espina en dirección a la intimidad de Alice y sin esperar más la introdujo con velocidad, sacando un quejido de molestia de labios de la joven, el cual fue tapado por un beso apasionado de parte del felino. Con deseo y ansiedad, Boris exploró la húmeda cavidad con su lengua en un baile lleno de excitación, y acompañado por los vaivenes que iban en aumento, gruñó tal cual hacen los felinos al demostrar su candente deseo.

- ¡A-Aaaah! ¡B-Boris! – Los gemidos de Alice se volvieron gritos al sentir la extensión de carne caliente dentro de su cuerpo, casi con desdén y violencia. Pero aquello le gustaba demasiado, y no pretendía detenerse.

- A… Alice… ¡Alice! – El felino acompañó los gritos de su amada forastera al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, hasta que sintió cómo algo intentaba salir de su cuerpo depositándose su semilla en el interior femenino de Alice.

Con sumo pesar se separó de esa unión perfecta que formaban sus intimidades sin desviar su mirada de las mejillas ardientes de su mujer. Y en ese momento era completamente suya; su posesión más preciada y por la cual a partir de ahora lucharía celosamente por mantener a su lado.

Se abrazó a ella depositando un dulce beso en su frente al notar cómo ella se acomodaba en su marcado pecho en un intento de descansar luego de tal demostración de amor.

- Lo juro Alice… te protegeré, pase lo que pase, aún si tengo que luchar por tu amor contra ese conejo desquiciado o el mismísimo jefe de la mafia. Lo juro… Porque tú eres mía.

* * *

><p>Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras pensaba sobre una base que tenía de un BorisAlice, pero completamente diferente. El asunto de Alice ebria por aquella extraña bebida fue un condimento que se me ocurrió al imaginar qué pasaría si Boris tuviera la oportunidad, así que… taraaaan!

Es bastante probable que haga una secuela, pues me quedó justo para la idea original que tenía en mente sobre ellos.

¡Si les gustó, dejen review por favor! Me animan a seguir adelante :)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
